


Nervous

by bovaria



Series: Dean Drabbles [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 04:36:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5814433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bovaria/pseuds/bovaria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is nervous for his first date with you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nervous

Dean wrung his hands nervously, ignoring Sam’s teasing smile. He fiddled with the top two buttons of his button down shirt until he was satisfied that he looked decent enough with them undone.

“Dude, you’ve known Y/N for years now,” Sam said, knocking Dean out of his nervous trance. “It’ll be fine. You’ll have fun with her.”

“Man, I’m fine,” Dean said, scoffing.

“You’re sweating bullets, Dean,” Sam rolled his eyes.

“Okay, I think I’m ready,” Dean checked his left pocket, panicking when his car keys weren’t there.

“Check your right side,” Sam focused his attention back on his laptop and smiled to himself at Dean sighing in relief at locating Baby’s keys.

“Okay, wish me luck, Sammy,” with one last look at the mirror, Dean glanced back at Sam and winked, before sauntering out of the library and through the hallway of the bunker until he was standing right before your bedroom door. There was shuffling behind it, he could see your shadow moving about and after a few seconds of trying to control his breathing, Dean brought his fist up to the door and knocked twice.

“I’ll be right there,” you called.

“O-okay,” he said, voice weak with nerves. He cleared his throat and toed the ground, finding it quite difficult to remain standing still. Dean was about to begin pacing the hall when the door burst open.

“Hey,” you smiled broadly, just as nervous as him. The both of you stood there, not saying anything for a few seconds, eyes roving over one another. You wanted to jump on him, kiss him silly at how handsome he looked.

On the other hand, Dean really wanted to pull you close and feel you in his arms, press his nose into your hair and smell your favorite fragrance on the crook of your neck. You were both knocked out of your reveries by Dean dropping the keys and he quickly bent over to pick them up before straightening up once again.

“Shall we go?” he asked, holding out his hand for you to take.

“Y-yeah,” you grinned, the beat of your heart quickening as your fingers interlaced with his.

“I hope you have a good time with me,” he whispered into your ear as you walked into the garage.

“I’m pretty sure I will,” you winked and Dean found himself looking away from your eyes and laughing nervously. It was like a dream come true, for the both of you.


End file.
